Starlight Dragon
by ZaronoDemagon
Summary: Starlight Dragon, a guild by dragon slayer, for dragon slayers. They have made a great ally in Fairy Tail, but just as this unknown guild reveals itself to the world, so does a dark guild, who's goal is to drive the dragon slayers to extinction. Will Starlight Dragon's best be able to protect their own? Or will they be eliminated by the hands of darkness.
1. A meeting in the midst of a battle

**This is my first story so please cut me some slack if i screw anything up. I'll be limited on the time I have to write this story so don't get mad at me if I take forever to write one chapter. Also,  
**

***words* = thoughts**

**"words" = sentences **

_**"words" = whispers**_

**Anyway, let's get on to the story.**

* * *

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" shouted Natsu, who's flaming fist punched off the head of a monster. Shortly after, 2 more heads grew back.

"This is impossible. No matter how many times we take off it's head, it just keep growing new ones." said Gray, who was severely frustrated due to the fact that they've been fighting this thing for nearly an hour.

"Well, it was requested as an S-class quest to vanquish it, so no surprise there." said Erza, who was beginning to feel a little tired.

"Come on guys, we can't give up now. If we don't kill it, who know's how much more destruction it'll cause." said Lucy, trying to keep everyone in high spirits.

"Lucy's right, we have to keep on trying." said Wendy, who was there to support everyone.

Everyone continues to attack the beast known as a hydra, but the beast just won't die. All of a sudden, another huge monster comes out of nowhere and crashes into the hydra.

"What the hell?" exclaimed a surprised Gray.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing invading my hunt?"

Everyone turned to where the voice was coming from, the same direction the second monster come crashing in from, and everyone sees Gajeel.

"Whoa, it's Gajeel!" cried out Happy, who was as surprised as everyone else.

"Quite the coincidence meeting you here." said Pantherlily, calm and cool as ever.

"We could say the same for you." said Carla.

"You're hunt?! We were here first!" yelled Natsu, angry that Gajeel interrupted their mission.

"Guys, you might wanna take a look at this!" cried out Lucy, who pointed towards to the two monsters.

When everyone turned towards the two huge monsters, they saw the two fusing together to create an even more powerful monster.

"Crap, this is bad" said Gray, now a little worried.

"Well that's just great. Guess I'm gonna have to help you fight this thing." said Gajeel. He jumped onto the monster and raised his arm. "Iron Dragon Sword!" His arm became a metal sword and he began slicing one of the creature's heads off.

"Gajeel no! yelled Erza, but it was too late. The creature grew two more heads and knocked Gajeel to the ground.

"Well that was unexpected." said Gajeel.

"We have to work together if we're going to take it down." said Wendy, explaining the obvious.

"Alright, I'm all fired up again!" shouted Natsu, glad to be fighting again.

" Arms! Armor! Vernier!" shouted Wendy. Immediately, everyone's strength, defense and speed are enhanced.

As soon as everyone was powered up thanks to Wendy's magic, they began attacking it with everything they had.

"Ice Make: Lance!"

"Requip: Black Wing Armor!"

"Open, Gate of the Lion! Loke!"

Loke emerges from out of nowhere. "Let's take this thing down! Regulus Impact!"

"Fire Dragon Sword Horn!"

"Iron Dragon Club!"

"Sky Dragon Wing Attack!"

The Mega Hydra was taking serious damage, but the monster that Gajeel was fighting had incredible regeneration capabilities, so it was basically useless.

"Salamander, kid, we're gonna have to strike it with everything we got!"

"Right." said Natsu.

"I understand" said Wendy.

All 3 dragon slayers stood side by side.

"Fire Dragon-"

"Iron Dragon-"

"Sky Dragon-"

"ROAR!"

All 3 of them unleash their powerful dragon slayer attacks, which all merge together to make one devastating attack that covers the entire Mega Hydra's body. When it disperses, the Mega Hydra has lost all it's heads and has several holes all around it's body. They all begin to cheer and Loke heads back to the Celestial Spirit World. While they're celebrating, Carla notices the Mega Hydra regenerating it's wounds and grows back double it's heads.

"We have a major problem!" Carla cried out.

Everyone sees the Mega Hydra fully restored and begin to panic.

"Damn, we can't kill this thing."

"That's where you're wrong."

Out of nowhere, a mysterious cloaked figure shows up.

"Who're you?" said Lucy, just as confused as everyone else.

"The name's Zarono, and I'm here to help you take down this thing." said the cloaked figure. "Listen, it's outer body is able to regenerate, but not it's insides. Strike the heart, we slay the monster."

"And why should we trust you, a mere stranger?" questioned Erza.

The cloaked figure takes off his hood, revealing his face. He has black hair even darker than Gajeel's, and has sharp teeth.

"You can trust me, from the honor of one dragon slayer to another."

* * *

**Well, that's my first chapter. Yes, I know it's not great but this is my first time doing this. I'm sure you're curious to see just what kind of dragon slayer magic Zarono uses. Well, you'll find out in the next chapter, whenever i get time to do it. Anyways, leave a review and comment on what you thought. Also, I need good names fore a lightning dragon slayer and an earth dragon slayer.**


	2. The Mysterious Dragon Slayer

**Alright, the second chapter is here. I'm seriously surprised this story made almost 100 views in just 12 hours. Thank you for the support. By the way, I still need names for a lightning dragon slayer and an earth dragon slayer, both males. Now onto the story, as I'm sure you're excited to see just what kind of dragon slayer Zarono is. Trust me, by the end of this chapter you'll be pulling your hair out.**

* * *

"A dragon slayer?" asked Gray, who was just as surprised as everyone else. Well, everyone but the 3 dragon slayers.

"That's right And the name's Zarono." said Zarono. He then pointed to Wendy. "You, kid. You're the Sky Maiden correct?"

"Y-yes, I am." said Wendy, a little nervous.

"Listen, I need you to enchant me with your magic. Then, I want you to hit me directly with your dragon roar attack." said Zarono.

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you." said Wendy, being the nice girl she is.

"I'm positive, and when you hit me with your roar, don't hold anything back." said Zarono, obviously having some sort of plan.

"Okay. Arms! Armor! Vernier!" shouted Wendy, enchanting Zarono. "Sky Dragon Roar!"

She released her roar attack with all the strength she could put into it, which engulfed Zarono in raging winds. What happened next surprised everyone: Zarono was eating the winds.

"Is he really eating Wendy's wind?" said Gray.

"There's no way. I thought Wendy was the only sky dragon slayer." exclaimed Carla.

"Alright, now that I've had some of you're magic, it's time to get this fight started. Arms! Armor! Vernier!" Shouted Zarono.

Immediately, everyone became enchanted by the magic. They then began to strike the monster with their enhanced abilities, as the enchantments from both Wendy & Zarono completely doubled their abilities.

"Fire Dragon Roar!" shouted Natsu, unleashing a huge jet of flames at the Mega Hydra. Zarono immediately jumped in the way and to everyone's surprise again, he ate the attack. "No way, you ate my flames?"

"So he's not a sky dragon slayer, he's something else." said Happy, pointing out the obvious.

"Once this is over, I'll explain everything. For now, just keep attacking this thing." said Zarono, trying to get everyone back on task.

10 of the Mega Hydra's heads breathed fire in different directions, 1 of them being towards Zarono, who got sent flying from the attack.

"Why didn't he eat the fire like he did Salamander's?" questioned Gajeel.

"Yes, that is quite peculiar. Once we're done here, we're definitely gonna ask him some questions." said Pantherlily.

"Alright, if it wants to play with fire, then I'll play it's game. Fire Dragon Roar!" roared Zarono, who unleashed a massive jet of flames from his mouth. The Mega Hydra was forced back a few feet due to the force of the attack.

"Alright, now that's how you use fire!" shouted a very excited Natsu.

"He sure is excited to see someone stealing his magic." said Gray, smirking at how ignorant Natsu was being.

"He's not used to seeing this, so give him a break." said Erza.

"Alright, now it's my turn. Open, Gate of the Scorpion. Scorpio!" shouted Lucy. Then, Scorpio arrived in a flash of light.

"All right, we're gonna take this thing out by making it choke on our sand. Sand Buster!" yelled Scorpio, firing a whirlwind of sand straight at 1 of the Mega Hydra's heads, blinding it.

"Yo, unknown dragon slayer!" yelled out Gajeel, which makes Zarono turn his head towards him. "If you can eat our magic and use it yourself, then try mine out. Iron Dragon Roar!" He let out a huge amount of jagged metal, which Zarono ate.

"Thanks for the grub. Now-" said Zarono, who then looked towards to the Mega Hydra. "Iron Dragon Club!" He turned his arm to a metal club and extended it and sent one of the hydra's heads flying. "Alright dragon slayers, it's time we strike it with our roars, then Scarlett-head will strike it's heart, understand? Oh, and Blondie, we're gonna need to borrow you're scorpion dude."

"Right." agreed Erza and Lucy.

"Whoa, did Erza just agree to the plan of a total stranger?" asked Gray.

"Well it's the the only plan we've got so might as well give it a shot." exclaimed Wendy.

"Alright, we've got to give this everything we've got, so no holding back. Understand?" asked Zarono, seeming entirely sure about his plan.

"Yes sir!" answered the 3 dragon slayers + Scorpio.

"Then get ready to attack!" ordered Zarono.

"Fire Dragon-"

"Iron Dragon-"

"Sky Dragon-"

"Sand Buster!"

Zarono began to charge up his own roar attack. "Omni Dragon-"

"Omni Dragon?" said a confused Lucy.

"ROAR!"

The 4 dragon slayers unleashed their powerful roar attacks and Scorpio unleashed his Sand Buster attack, which all merged into an enormous attack that completely devoured the Mega Hydra, leaving only a few pieces of skin left, which began to regenerate. Before it could get even close to fully recovered, Erza changed into he Purgatory Armor and sliced the Mega Hydra's heart in half, completely killing it. Everyone then began to celebrate their victory when Gajeel asked the need to be asked question.

"Alright. It's time you answer a few questions." said Gajeel, an all too serious look on his face.

Everyone gathered around Zarono. They were all eager to hear what he has to say.

"I already know what you're going to ask. You may want to sit down as this may take a while." said Zarono, not surprised they want answers. Everyone sat down around him. "Like I said before. My name is Zarono. And I'm the Omni dragon slayer."

* * *

**So, what do you think? I'm sure you want to know just what he means by Omni dragon slayer and how he was able to use the others magic. Everything will be explained in the next chapter. Leave a review and tell me what you think of the story thus next time  
**


	3. Omni Dragon Slayer

**Alright everyone. It's time you learn the truth about my OC dragon slayer. Also, what you saw in the previous chapter wasn't even close to his full potential. Anyway, this chapter won't be action packed like the other 2, mainly because it's full of explanations. Well, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"An Omni dragon slayer?" asked Gray, asking the same question everyone else was thinking.

"That's right. I possess a near extinct form of dragon slayer magic, as the dragon that raised me is the last one who can possibly teach it." said Zarono, who looks a little depressed.

"Hey, I hope you don't mind me asking, but I've never seen that guild mark before. Just what guild are you from?" asked Lucy.

"She's right, I've never seen it either." said Happy.

"Oh this thing? This is the guild mark for the Starlight Dragon guild." said Zarono, holding up his guild mark that dwells on his palm.

It was right then that Carla began to see a premonition. She first saw Acnologia, then Zeref, then what looked like a large egg. It ended with a vision of Zarono standing on top of a mountain of destruction and ruin, roaring like a dragon.

"Oh dear." said Carla, trying to keep quiet so nobody would hear her. Unfortunately, someone did.

"What's the matter Carla? What did you see?" asked Wendy.

"Nothing child, nothing important." said Carla, still worried about the vision she just had.

"Hey, I have a question that I wanna ask you." said Natsu, which Gray was gonna make a comment but Erza stopped him.

"Sure what is it?" said Zarono.

"You were able to eat mine, Wendy's and Gajeel's magic, but when that thing sent fire at you, you didn't eat it. My question is what element do you eat? asked Natsu.

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing as Salamander." commented Gajeel.

"It is rather curious." said Pantherlily.

"*laughs* Man I was wondering when you were gonna ask that question. See, I don't eat a particular element. What I eat is dragon slayer magic itself. I can then use the magic of the user in which who's magic I've eaten. This doesn't include, however, dragon slayer secret arts. Also, I can also eat the magic of dragons as well." said Zarono.

"You can really do all that?" asked Erza, who was just as surprised as the others.

"That could possibly make you the strongest dragon slayer alive!" exclaimed Lucy.

"I wish. There are 3 others in my guild who are more powerful than me, and I'm unable to eat their magic for unknown reasons. Besides, there are certain... side effects to using my magic. But I'd rather not talk about that." said Zarono

"Hey, where'd you get that necklace?" asked Erza, pointing out Zarono's shining multicolored necklace.

"Oh, this? It was a gift from the dragon that raised me, Zentrexus, before he left. He told me to always keep it with me." said Zarono, grabbing hold of the necklace.

"Hold on, you're pretty beat up. Where did you get those wounds? The monster only got you once, and it couldn't have done that much damage to you right?" asked Gray.

"I got these wounds taking on the mission I was on before I saw you guys. I was actually on the way back to my guild." said Zarono.

"What was your mission?" asked Wendy.

"Take out 10 dark guilds before they join together into an alliance." said Zarono, acting like it wasn't all that.

"WHAT?!" shouted everyone.

"You took on 10 dark guilds all by yourself?" asked Lucy, being the first one to be able to speak after that shock.

"Oh man, you're strong. I wanna fight you now!" yelled Natsu, all fired up.

"I would love to fight you, but right now I'm not in my best condition, plus I have to get back to my guild as soon as possible." pointed out Zarono.

"So tell me, just where is this "Starlight Dragon" guild based at?" asked Carla.

Zarono pointed to a few mountains."Right over those mountains. If you want, you could join me."

"Well I don't see why not. It is the same direction as the guild." claimed Erza.

"Are you sure we can trust him? We only just met him. What if we're headed into a trap?" questioned Pantherlily.

"Relax Lily, if it's a trap, we can take it. Plus, just look at him. He's too tired to possibly be a threat to us." pointed out Gajeel, acting all tough.

"Then it's settled, we're headed back to my guild." said Zarono.

Everyone began to walk towards the mountain. All except Carla, who was still worried about that premonition she had. It was when Wendy noticed that Carla hadn't moved that she snapped out of her trance.

"You coming Carla?" asked Wendy.

"What? Oh yes. Coming child." said Carla, who began to fly over to them.

* * *

**Well that's all of the explaining. I promise there will be action in the next chapter. Now before you start saying my dragon slayer is too OP, there's a specific side effect to using his magic that I plan on revealing in a later chapter and trust me, it's dreadful. Also, I still need names for a lightning dragon slayer and an earth dragon slayer. Anyway hope you enjoyed. I'd really appreciate it if people would leave a review. I'd like to see what you honestly think of my story so far. Anyway, I'll see you in the next chapter. You'll get to meet almost all the members of this family of a guild. Unfortunately you won't get to meet the strongest of the guild till WAY later in the story and for that I apologize. Anyway, see you next time.  
**


	4. Starlight Dragon

**Sorry for the long wait guys. I've been pretty busy lately plus this is going to be a long chapter so I hope you can forgive me. Also, I've got big plans for the story so stay with me. Another thing, you guys haven't left any reviews telling me what to name 2 dragon slayers so I'm going to use names I thought up so don't hate me if you don't like the names. Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

"Wow!" said Lucy and Wendy, as that was the only word the 2 could say from the sight they're viewing.

Everyone had arrived in the guildhall of Starlight Dragon. Everywhere they look, they see dragon slayers. That and a bunch of young Exceed the same ages as Happy and Carla.

"I never thought there'd be so many of them." commented Gray.

"Well, the guild has ultimately 2 goals to accomplish. 1. Find our dragon parents. 2. Bring any dragon slayer not yet affiliated with a guild here to become part of our family." said Zarono, having fully recovered from all his injuries.

"Yo, I see you're finally home." said a voice. After that a dragon slayer with pure white hair comes up to them.

"Oh, hey Frost, good to see you man." said Zarono, who pounded fists with Frost.

"I see you brought visitors. I'll give them a tour of the place. Meanwhile, the master would like a word with you." said Frost, who suddenly looked serious as soon as he mentioned master.

"I see. Hey you guys, I'll see you in a minute, I need to report to the master." said Zarono, who left to the other room.

"Good, you are here. I was beginning to worry since you didn't come back at the time you said." said an elderly man who goes by the name Strath, but everyone in the guild calls him master.

"Yeah, sorry about that master. I got sidetracked by our guests." pointed out Zarono.

"I see, I can tell that 3 of them are dragon slayers. Tell me, which guild are they from?" asked Master.

"They're from Fairy Tail. The legendary Salamander, Black Steel, and the Sky Maiden." answered Zarono.

Suddenly an explosion occurs outside the room. "Oh no, don't tell me those 2 are at it again. And right when I got back too." said Zarono, who ran out to see 2 dragons slayers look like they're about to fight. One was surrounded by vast amounts of water and the other was surrounded in violet lightning.

"Aurora, you need to stop this before you hurt yourself!" shouted Frost, talking to the female water dragon slayer.

"You too Strife. We have guests here. We need to set a good example." said a very bulky male dragon slayer with hair as gray as stone.

"Are you kidding me Crag? We need to show them what Starlight Dragon is all about." said the lightning dragon slayer who goes by Strife, who's hair is as violet as his lightning.

"Yes, it would hurt our reputation if they thought we were completely weak." said Aurora, who's hair was as blue as the ocean itself.

"Oh man, this is gonna be awesome!" yelled Natsu, all excited to see this fight.

"Thunder Dragon -"

"Water Dragon -"

"Roar!"

At that very moment they both unleashed their roar attacks, Aurora launching a huge jet of pressurized water and Strife a huge amount of electricity. However, Zarono got in the direct middle of their attacks and ate their magic. He then gave them both glares that made them shake.

"Oh, Zarono, I didn't realize you were home." said a nervous Strife.

"I hope you enjoyed that, cause the next time, I'm gonna get a little more involved." Said an irritated Zarono.

Not only did Aurora and Strife back away from Zarono, but Frost and Crag did as well.

"You run a pretty tight shift around here." said Erza.

"Well, I'm the most powerful of our generation in this guild. The master asked me to make sure that everyone stays in line." said Zarono, who's calmed back down.

Natsu felt someone pulling on his muffler and he turned to see who it was and it was a little girl who couldn't be more than 4 years old.

"Hey, what's a little girl like you doing here?" asked Natsu.

"Well, I'm a dragon slayer too, dummy." said the little girl, who ran off to 2 dragon slayers who were her parents. Her calling Natsu a dummy made him ticked off.

"Wait, that little girl is a dragon slayer?" asked Lucy, who's just as surprised as everyone else.

"Yeah, she's what we call a fourth generation dragon slayer: a dragon slayer born from 2 dragon slayers. We've got quite a few of them." said Zarono, who seemed to have a few fourth generation dragon slayers crawling all over him.

"This is such a great guild, how come none of us have ever heard of it before?" asked Wendy.

"You haven't heard of it because we've haven't gone fully public to the rest of the world." said a huge dragon slayer with skin as brown as tree bark who mysteriously ended up behind Wendy, absolutely scaring her.

"Who're you?" asked Carla

"Oh, my apologies, name's Reshth the nature dragon slayer, but more known as the third strongest in the guild.

"Does that make you the first or second strongest?" asked Happy to Zarono.

"Actually, I'm only fourth in strength. The master holds second." said Zarono, who looked slightly depressed having to say that.

"Then where's the strongest?" asked Pantherlily.

"Away on assignment." said Master.

"Okay, that's it, I want to fight someone!" yelled out an over excited Natsu.

"Well then, I'll be your opponent." said Zarono, who took his travel cloak off. "In fact, I'll take on all 3 of the dragon slayers of the famous Fairy Tail."

"You're gonna soon come to regret that decision." said Gajeel, eager for a fight.

"I'll do my best." said a nervous Wendy.

"Just so you know, I won't be holding anything back against you 3." pointed out Zarono, who looks more serious than the others have seen.

"Good, that's just how I like it!" yelled Natsu, who immediately rushed at Zarono. "Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" He swung his flaming fist at Zarono full force, however, Zarono merely grabbed it and used the same attack on Natsu, sending the fire dragon slayer flying.

"Sorry, but a trick like that is no good against me. It's like they say "anything you can do, I can do better." exclaimed a grinning Zarono.

"Arms, Armor, Vernier!" casted Wendy, who enchanted the 3 dragon slayers.

"Alright, my turn, Iron Dragon Club!" yelled Gajeel, who extended his arm as a metal beam.

"Omni Dragon Overload Fist!" shouted Zarono, who's fist became surrounded in a black energy. He clashed it against Gajeel's attack, creating an explosion. Zarono then came out of the smoke of the explosion and hit Gajeel, sending him flying as well.

"Sky Dragon Roar!" yelled Wendy, sending a huge gust of wind at Zarono.

"Earth Dragon Roar!" roared Zarono, sending huge amounts of ground of rock at the wind, driving back the wind and eventually hitting Wendy, driving her back.

"This is getting us nowhere. We need to work together if we're gonna beat him." said Gajeel.

"I don't think so, there's another trick to my magic, I can combine 2 different dragon slayer magics to form a whole new attack. For example-" started Zarono. Just as he stopped talking 2 different colored magic circles appeared in his hands. "Iron Dragon magic plus Thunder Dragon magic: Magnetic Rod!"

A metal beam immediately came out of the ground which pulled Gajeel toward it, immobilizing him from moving. "I can't move!" pointed out Gajeel.

"Earth Dragon magic plus Ice Dragon magic: Crystal Prison!" cast Zarono, creating a crystal, air-tight dome around Wendy that greatly weakens her magic.

Zarono then felt a slight shock and turned to Natsu, who was surrounded in both lightning and fire. "You're gonna pay for this!" shouted an angry Natsu.

"So this is the legendary power of a dual-element dragon slayer. Alright, show me you're power." said an excited Zarono.

Before he could even move, Zarono got hit by Natsu's Lightning Flame Dragon Iron Fist. The force of the attack sent him flying back several feet, but he landed on his feet. He then noticed Gajeel was emitting a large amount of magic then sees that Gajeel had entered Iron Shadow Dragon mode. Gajeel then uses Iron Shadow Dragon club on the Crystal Prison freeing Wendy.

"Alright guys, it's time to hit him with our Unison Roar." said Natsu.

"Time to show him our full power." said Gajeel.

"Let's go." said a ready Wendy.

"Lightning Fire Dragon -"

"Iron Shadow Dragon -"

"Sky Dragon -"

"Roar!"

At that moment, a huge roar attack that could almost engulf the entire guild shot straight at Zarono, who got hit by the enormous attack. However-

"No way!" said a surprised Wendy.

"It's not possible." said a fearful Gajeel.

"He can even do that?!" shouted Natsu.

What they were seeing was Zarono actually eating their enormous attack. As soon as he was done, he began to emit an absolutely enormous amount of magic power. He has entered the greatest form of dragon slayer magic: Dragon Force.

"Crap, how are we gonna beat him now?" asked Gajeel.

"Natsu, you got any ideas?" asked Wendy.

"There's only one thing left that we can do, we have to hit him with our dragon slayer secret arts." said Natsu.

"Alright, let's hit him hard." said Gajeel, having his determination back.

"Right." said a determined Wendy.

"Advanced Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Flame Lotus: Exploding Lightning Blade!" cast Natsu, unleashing a vortex of lightning and fire.

"Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Shattering Light: Sky Drill!" cast Wendy, creating a powerful wing barrier around Zarono and sends a huge amount of wind straight at him.

Advanced Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Karma Demon: Iron Shadow God Sword!" cast Gajeel, putting his hands together and raises them into the air, creating an enormous iron blade surrounded by shadows, swiping down towards Zarono, fusing together with the other 2 secret arts to create a powerful unison raid attack.

"What incredible teamwork. I've never seen anything like it. However-" said Zarono, who puts his hand out and surrounds it with his powerful magic. It intercepts the triple dragon slayers' attack and shatters it all to oblivion, negating their magic. "You've got to learn that no form of dragon slayer magic can take me down."

"No way, this can't be happening." said an astonished Lucy.

"He could even stop that?!" said a very surprised Gray.

"Now, I think it's time I show you the true power of of a dragon slayer. Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Oblivion Night: Final Dragon Roar!" casts Zarono, gathering an enormous amount of magic power, readying his attack.

"Final Dragon Roar?" asked Erza.

"It's one of his most powerful techniques. It combines every element of dragon slayer magic he's ever obtained and fire it all in one enormous burst of power. You're friends are going down." explained Frost.

Zarono then unleashed an enormous roar that was so many different colors, you couldn't count them all. It was headed straight for the 3 dragon slayers and about to finish them when a bolt of lightning came out of nowhere and crashed right in front of the attack, protecting the dragon slayers who were relieved. That relief then vanished as soon as the the attack vanished and they saw what that lightning bolt really was.

"L-Laxus!" cried out everyone from Fairy Tail.

* * *

**Well, tell me what you all think of this chapter. Again, I really apologize that it took so long to publish, I've just been so busy with school. But don't worry, summer is almost here and it may be possible I might be able to post possibly 3 chapters a week. Let me know what you all want to see next. Also, I'm sorry if you guys don't like that I'm not giving the Exceeds a lot of lines. Till next time.  
**


	5. Welcome to Fairy Tail

**I'm back guys, I've had more time than usual to work on my story so I was able to post another chapter this quickly. Sorry that It's not as exciting as the last chapter but the next chapter will have 4 major battles, consisting of the 5 members of Starlight Dragon. It's gonna be a very long chapter so it's gonna take a long time to make so just be patient. Until then, enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

"L-Laxus, what are you doing here?" asked a frightened Natsu, seeing just how pissed off Laxus was.

"Gramps sent me to find you because you guys never came back to the guild." said Laxus with an irritated tone.

"We were just taking a detour when we found this place." lied Erza.

"You actually expect me to believe that crap?" asked Laxus, even angrier than before.

"I brought them here. I wanted to introduce them to the rest of my guild." said Zarono, trying to set things straight.

"Well, gramps wants you all back at the guild asap. Come on, we're leaving." ordered Laxus, heading for the front door.

"Now hold it." said Master Strath, which made everyone turn their heads towards him.

"What is it old man?" asked Laxus.

"It would be such a shame for new friends to part so soon. Let my 5 come with you." said Strath.

"Are you serious master?" asked Strife.

"Thank you master, we promise to be on our best behavior, right?" asked Zarono to Strife, Frost, Crag and Aurora.

"Yes sir." said all 4 of them.

"Fine, whatever, let's just get back to the guild." said Laxus.

**On the closest train headed towards to Magnolia...**

"Well this is the saddest sight I've ever seen." said Gray.

"I honestly feel kind of bad for them." said Lucy.

The thing they were talking about is the sight of 7 dragon slayers getting motion sickness, this consisting of Natsu(of course), Gajeel, Laxus(yes, even him), Crag, Strife, Frost & Aurora.

"So tell me-" asked Pantherlily to Zarono, "Why don't you get motion sickness?"

"Yes, that is quite suspicious, as you are a dragon slayer. Wendy doesn't get motion sickness because she's still only a child." said Carla.

"That's actually a good question. It's because of the scale necklace that Zentrexus gave me. It keeps my body in perfect condition, blocking out any negative anomalies such as motion sickness." explained Zarono.

"That necklace must be quite special. Do you ever take it off?" asked Erza.

Zarono twitched at the thought of taking it off. "No. In fact, I've never taken it off once in my whole life. As soon as Zentrexus gave it to me when I was 4, I put it on and never took it off.

"That's such a sad story." said Wendy.

"Hey, I can see Magnolia. We're almost there." said Lucy, who was looking out the window.

**Finally at the guild...**

The guild doors slam open with Natsu's kick, causing everyone to look. "We're home!" shouted Natsu, which caused everyone to congratulate him and the team for successfully completing an S-class mission.

"Hmm? Who've you got there with you?" asked master Makarov.

"Let us introduce ourselves." said Zarono.

"The name's Crag, dragon slayer of the Earth.

"Strife, the Thunder dragon slayer.

"The Ice dragon slayer, Frost."

"I'm Aurora, the dragon slayer of water."

"And lastly, Zarono, the Omni dragon slayer. We represent the Starlight Dragon guild.

"Never heard of it." said Elfman.

"We haven't exactly gone public yet." said Zarono.

"Well, it's nice to have guests from another guild come visit us." said Mira, with her sweet as honey smile.

Only a few minutes after conversations and brief fights (caused by Natsu), everyone began to hear bells start chiming.

"Well well, what timing, he comes back after you all get here." said Makarov.

Everyone went outside to see what's going on and the members of Starlight Dragon wanted to see just what everyone was getting all excited about. They saw that the town was suddenly moving around until a whole pathway leading straight to the guild was formed. They also saw someone walking down that path, looking exhausted.

"Who is that?" asked Aurora.

"I've heard stories about him, the strongest member in Fairy Tail. His name is Gildarts." said Zarono.

"Yo, it's been a while, how long has it been?" asked Gildarts.

"Almost 9 months if you can believe it." said Lisanna.

"Now, where's my little girl?" asked Gildarts, suddenly looking excited.

"She's out on a mission and may not be back for a while." said Freed.

"Hey, Gildarts, right?" asked Zarono.

"Hmm? And who are you exactly?" asked Gildarts.

"I'm Zarono, member of Starlight Dragon. And I am officially challenging you."

* * *

**Once again, I'm incredibly sorry for such a short chapter. I want to make this story as exciting as possible for you guys so I'd honestly would like you guys to let me know what I could do to make this story more exciting for you. Also, in just a few more chapters you'll get to know the real reason why Zarono wears his necklace. Until next time.**


End file.
